Welcome to the Happy Harbor
Welcome to the Happy Harbor is a new at Ben 10 Creation Voltion: Omniverse series. Plot Bivalvan, Galapagus, P'andor, Andreas, and Ra'ad that even didn't to Happy Harbor while Perodua Alza SR (no lines) and Cooper are the Plumber Command Center, he Ben running off. "Wait!" Ben said. "What?" Cooper said. "Your eyelids are feeling heavy, you are falling into a deep sleep." Ben said. "This summer just got a whole lot better." Cooper said. "When is said that Perodua Viva EX is a cannot even to Perodua." Ben said. "Give it a rest, doofus. It's not like you're much better at working this thing than I am." Cooper said. When at the Charmcaster appeared. "Not a charge!" Charmcaster said. "CHARMCASTER!" Ben yelled. Cooper glows blue but disappears. "Cooper!" Ben said. "Ha ha ha!" Charmcaster laughed. "Oh yeah?" Ben said. He cannot to even charged back. "Halt!" Magister Kewekan said and while species of Perodua Alza SR that Upchuck Norris. "That nothing happened." NO! "Perodua Alza SR! So that's how she did it. But why would Charmcaster want to switch bodies with me? Unless she didn't want to switch with me... Ben!" Magister Korwek said. Ben transformed. "Terraspin!" When Ben blows at wind is Charmcaster, he glowed pink, and slow down. "It didn't not energy at wind did, we cannot to powers at very more." Charmcaster said. Didn't to take on Perodua Alza SR attacks Charmcaster, but jumping on Charmcaster. "Bakano!" Charmcaster said. Charmcaster used he spell and while Perodua Alza SR at the wind into Ben at the ground. "Stupid. Perodua Alza SR, get up!" Ben said. He transformed. "Nanomech!" He flew at Perodua Alza SR. "I thought you were going to say that''. What's that doing in the middle of the desert?" Ben said. He back to Perodua Alza SR only even didn't into Ben anymore. "What the!" Ben said. Charmcaster shot beam at on bubbles on Ben and Perodua Alza SR charged at body. "Ow!" Ben said as a Perodua Alza SR's body. "What's going on?" Perodua Alza SR said as a Ben's body. He allow Gwen and Red Tornado came out, but bubbles to charge body. "Stop! Perodua Alza SR, we charge body!" "What the HFIL!?" Red Tornado said as a Gwen's body. "NO!" Gwen said as a Red Tornado's body. "Hahahaahahaha!" Charmcaster laughed and teleports him. "That is missing." Meanwhile, at the Gwen's house. "Oh no!" Lili said. "They will not go without a fight. Perodua Alza SR is a charge body." Ben said as a Perodua Alza SR's body. When is running out. "Oh no! What the HFIL?!" Perodua Viva ELITE EX said. "Don't worry, Perodua Viva ELITE EX." Lili said. Evenwhile, at the Ben's house. "Ben is gone!" Sandra cried out. "You can, Sandra." Frank said. "Oh yeah, that even is get off, we can controllable at to use Gwen." Perodua Alza Advanced Version Hybrid EX said. "What is that, the advanced version of Perodua Alza?" Frank said. Perodua Alza Advanced Version Hybrid EX gaining abilities and hacking the laser gun, he hand into laser gun copies. "Oh! That's even to bodies can control technology and technopathic." Perodua Alza Advanced Version Hybrid EX said. When Elena (as Queen) appeared. "Hold this!" Perodua Alza Advanced Version Hybrid EX said, and shot energy beam at Elena, but regenerated and grabbed in Perodua Alza Advanced Version Hybrid EX, and threw out into the walls but into a ground. Sandra presses the Limited Special Gun. "The problem detected." Perodua Alza Advanced Version Hybrid EX said and hacks at Special Gun. "What the HFIL!?" Sandra said. He four appeared and joins the team on fights Elena, but explosion into the ground. "Ha ha ha!" Elena laughed. "Hey!" He a mana bubbles turned normal at Charmcaster kisses Gwen at joins and stopping Elena. "She?" Gwen said. "Perodua Alza Advanced Version Hybrid EX, you always to stop anymore we got used Nanochips powers that even to use it." Ben said. Ben aimed on Enhancedmatrix 2.0 Enhancement Absorbent EX at Perodua Alza Advanced Version Hybrid EX. "The ultimate Perodua Alza Advanced Version Hybrid EX we can to use Nanochips powers, trust me." Ben said. "Transferring..." Enhancedmatrix 2.0 Enhancement Absorbent EX said. Enhancedmatrix 2.0 Enhancement Absorbent EX shot a beam at Perodua Alza Advanced Version Hybrid EX, but added by EX powers. "Transferring completed, the EX powers detected." Enhancedmatrix 2.0 Enhancement Absorbent EX said. ''Continued later...